Cats and a Ball of Yarn
by Seawashed Rose
Summary: A Shepherd family event brings a divorced Addison and Derek together, much to each others dislike. Will they stop their fighting and become friends? and then figure out what they really want? what a suckish summary...first fanfic! review! addek


Disclaimer: don't own anything. At all. How pathetic.

Cats and a Ball of Yarn

Chapter 1: Hesitant Thoughts

JFK International Airport

3:34 pm

Addison Montgomery took a shaky breath as her plane touched down at JFK International Airport. She was in town for the weekend to celebrate her youngest sister-in-law's, well now ex sister-in-law, Kathleen's wedding. Of course Addison had politely refused the invitation, not wanting to be in the way of any family events, because she was technically not in the Shepherd family anymore after her and Derek's recent divorce.  
But, what the Shepherd girls wanted, they got. And they wanted Addison at Kathleen's wedding. Nancy threatened to drive out to Seattle to kidnap Addison, throw her in the trunk of her car, and drive her back to New York with a flour sack over her head. Lila, who was pregnant, promised to sue her after she delivered her baby. Susan Shepherd, Derek's mom, promised Addison that no matter what, she would always be family, whether Derek liked it or not. Alas, she reluctantly gave in, not wanting to impose in any way.

Addison dragged her extensive luggage into the trunk of the rental car. Just because she was nervous about seeing the Shepherds, she was definitely not going to let her appearance show it. Just as she opened the door to get in, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Addie, honey? Addie are you here?"

It was Susan.

"Yes! I just got here. I'm about to get in the car."

In the back round Addison could hear the Shepherd family greeting each other, and people trying to complete the multiple jobs needed to be fulfilled soon for the wedding.

"Yes, yes there MUST be roses! Kathleen wants white ones! Yes, yes I know alive ones are hard to find around here – Oh Addie, honey, I'm sorry, everything is just so chaotic!"

"I know, I know, and it was so kind of you to invite me. Look, it really would be fine if it would be too much for me to come. You have so much going on, I wouldn't dare try to burden you any further! I would understand, really."

"ADDISON! You are COMING! We need you here! And you are already in New York anyways! Please just get here soon! I need to hug you! All of us do!

"Except Derek", muttered Addison under her breath.

"What was that, honey?"

"Oh, nothing…I'll be there in about half and hour!"

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

With Susan's pleadings and promises replaying in her head, Addison swung into the car and began her drive to the city.

The Waldorf-Astoria

4:52 pm

Addison pulled into the garage of the Waldorf-Astoria. The lot was very crowded because of the upcoming wedding, so she had to drive around for a while until she finally found a few empty parking spaces in the corner. Addison pulled in and turned off the car, and sank back into the seat with a deep breath. This would be the first time seeing Derek's family since their divorce, and although she had know them for over a decade, it felt like the first time she had ever met them.

_**Flashback- **_

_**Christmas Eve, 1994, New York City**_

_A 23 year old Addison Montgomery was insessently twisting her scarf. "Derek, I'm nervous."_

"_What! You're nervous to meet my family?"_

"_Yes! What if they hate me? And want to throw me out into the slushy sidewalks with the hobos?"_

"_Well then they will have to throw me out with the hobos too. And we can live together in a cardboard box. C'mon. We're here now."_

"_Promise that I get all the newspaper in our box as blankets?"_

"_Promise"_

_With that, Derek gave her a quick kiss and they got out of the car. _

_The front door swung open as Susan Shepherd ran outside. _

"_You must be Addison! I've waited to meet you for so long! I'm so glad you are part of our family now!", exclaimed Susan as she gave Addison a heartfelt hug.  
Addison, still being hugged by Susan, made eye contact with Derek, who was grinning wildly. "Me too", he whispered. _

_**End Flashback**_

Addison had loved, and been loved by the Shepherd family since she had first met them. And she was determined not going to let a divorce change that.


End file.
